Enemies of I.R.O.N.I.C (List)
This is a list of enemies of the honourable I.R.O.N.I.C association. Please add to this list with any suspicious people or dissenters you encounter. Feel free to s c r o n c h any thOTs you come by who speak badly of meme man and his followers. Also, do not follow CKSWAT10's path. This is supposed to be free of anti-I.R.O.N.I.C propaganda and any vandals whomst vandalize this page will be reported to S A N T A C L A W S and thus scronched on sight. This has been a warning from King Zahi. Please take this seriously and don't act stupid. Current Enemies Enemies of I.R.O.N.I.C who are active and/or evil to this day * Bootleg Posedions - A group of people pretending to be Posedion and deleting pages and harassing him (Also spelled “Poseidon” incorrectly). * - User without an account. This user has vandalized the I.R.O.N.I.C page and replaced it with Orang propaganda a few times. * - He was first an enemy who only threatened I.R.O.N.I.C. later, he signed a peace treaty with I.R.O.N.I.C but betrayed them. He is now a very dangerous mass vandal that will attack next weekend. * - Supporter of orang * - Omnipotent gangster's second account Enemies on the Watchlist * - Vandalizer, Orang/Pillar propaganda spreader. * -Used to be a corrupt admin that would spam non-surreal pages and block trustworthy users for no reason. He seemed to sort of stop for a while, but he has now tried to rig the February elections. He also does continous self-promotion which is against community rules. Former Enemies or Neutral Enemies of I.R.O.N.I.C who have either turned to the good side or "dead" users ( those who have been inactive for a long time) * - Created a useless Bill Cipher page with nothing related to Surreal Memes and harassed anyone who told him to stop. Also put the Omniscronchulon page in candidates for deletion. It was later found out that his evil sister was controlling him. * (Now ) - Former vandalizer of unofficial pages for justifiable reasons, now an agreement has been made and he is a member of I.R.O.N.I.C and a good boi. * KylerC123/ - was once a Orangist and Vandal, but now seems to be on the side of I.R.O.N.I.C. * - Claims to now be on the side of I.R.O.N.I.C and was fighting alongside them in the Third Great Orang Movement. * Trumpet boii - Creater of "justice for orang" but isnt an orangist and is an ally of I.R.O.N.I.C. * - mass vandal who replaced many pages with the tradgedy of Darth Plagueis the wise. Ban is now over for user. * - Tried to attempt a raid. Blocked Enemies * - Second account of . * - Was a mass vandal and Orangist. * - A female mass vandal and sister of . Also has a NSFW profile picture. * - Vandalized several articles via replacing them with Armenian propaganda. * - Marked the T E A P O T for deletion, also an imposter of . * - Wants this wiki to lose its surrealism and says he will create an organization that rivals I.R.O.N.I.C. * (formerly Orangist260) - He is still an Orangist, as he vandalizes the articles in Orang's favour and he is anti-MemeManist. DO NOT TRUNST. Possible Enemies * - Has created an organization called D e S t r O i e to rival I.R.O.N.I.C and gain as much power as possible. As tensions between I.R.O.N.I.C and D e S t r O i e are rising, a war may be inevitable.Category:Miscellaneous Category:I.R.O.N.I.C